Mine
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: PLZ R&R I THINK THIS IS THE BEST ONESHOT I'VE WRITTEN! Based on Mine by Taylor Swift. I Freakin love this song! CHANNY! Rated T because that's what Tacos starts with.


OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST ONESHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I THINK IT'S THE BEST! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **IT'S DEDICATED TO 2 OF MY FRIENDS THAT I'VE KNOWN FOR A LONG TIME. MITZI AND KELLY AKA rainbowhobo and KeliaPim53559. YOU GUYS ROCK! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!**

**THIS IS ALL IN SONNY'S POV! Around the ending, it's like time is fast forwarding. NOTE! INSTEAD OF THEM BEING 17 THEIR BOTH 19 IN THIS ONESHOT!**

**There's also a mention to the song Fifteen. **

You were in _college_

Workin part time

**Waiting** tables

Left a small town

N e v e r looked back

I was on my second date with Chad. We were having a picnic at the beach. I laid down and stared up at the stars. I can't believe that only 2 weeks ago, Chad asked me out...by accident. That's the best accident that's ever happened. Chad laid down next to me.

"Well...tell me something about you that you've never told anyone." I said.

"Well. Before coming out to Hollywood two years ago, I was just a regular guy waiting tables at a diner." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what about you? What's something you've never told anyone."

I was a _flight_ risk

With a **fear** of fallin

Wondering why we

Bother with l o v e

If it _never_ lasts

"I'm afraid to love someone." I said.

"Why?"

"Well my parents divorced when I was 8. My mom told me that I should be careful who I date. Because if they tell you they love you, it only makes the break up even harder." I explained.

"Has that happened yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I was fifteen, my boyfriend Jake told me he loved me. And I believed him." I continued. "Then two weeks later, he broke up with me for the head cheerleader."

I say can you _believe_ it?

As we're **lying** on the couch

The m o m e n t I can see it  
Yeah yeah

I can see it now

"Can you believe it?" I asked Chad. He looked up at me with a confused face.

"What?" he asked.

"We've been dating for a full month and both of our casts said we wouldn't last." I said.

"Yeah." Chad said. He took my hand in his. "But I know you're the one for me." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Do you _remember_ we were

Sitting there by the **water**

You put your arm a r o u n d me

For the _first_ time

The next day Chad texted me saying to be ready in 20 minutes and to wear a swimsuit. I put on a blue and purple bikini with a sundress over it. Chad knocked on my dressing room door.

"Ready m'lady?" he asked.

"Always." I said.

We got into his car and he blindfolded me.

"Please? Just a little hint." I begged. I really wanted to know where we were going. I knew that it was something swimming related.

"No. You're not getting a peep out of me." he said.

"Not even a little hint?" I asked.

"My lips are sealed." he replied.

About 10 minutes later the car stopped. He came around and helped me out since I was STILL blindfolded. He also had my ears covered. We stopped walking and he took off my blindfold. I gasped.

We were at a pond with a waterfall. He also set up the most beautiful picnic I've ever seen.

"Oh my gosh! Chad, you did all this?" I asked.

He looked down, blushing. "Yeah... I did."

"Well I love it!" I exclaimed and hugged him. We dove right into the water. After a good swim, we started eating what he packed. After eating, I stared out into the water. I felt something around my waist. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Chad. I blushed. This was the first time he's ever put his arm around me.

You made a _rebel_ of a

**Careless** man's c a r e f u l daughter

You are the _best_ thing

That's ever been **mine**

"Water balloons?" I asked as I pulled a water balloon out of a bucket.

"Yup." he said. We were on the terrace of my apartment. He took my hand and brought me over the edge. He placed a water balloon in my hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. He held the hand that had the water balloon and brought it out over the railing. He moved it up slowly, then threw it. He quickly ducked us down.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Chad and I laughed.

"And that is how you use a water balloon." Chad said.

Flash _forward_ and we're

Taking on the **world** t o g e t h e r

And there's a drawer of

My things at your place

1 year later, we bought a big beach house. But we're not married. Even though we're 20. We're just living together.

"That's the last box!" I exclaimed, putting a box down.

"We better start unpacking." Chad said. We didn't have to worry about being late to work. So Random and Mackenzie Falls both ended a few months ago. We were all 20 except for Wesley and Zora. Their 15 and dating. They're Hollywood's Young "It" Couple.

You learned my _secrets_

And you've figured out

Why I'm **guarded**

You say we'll never make

My parents m i s t a k e s

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart." Chad said. "We won't make the same mistakes your parents made. I promise."

But we've got _bills_ to pay

We've got **nothing** figured out

When it was h a r d to chase

Yes yes

This is what I thought about

"You finish adding up the water bill?" Chad asked.

"Almost..." I said. "200 dollars." I sighed. "And the rent?"

"Uh... 2000 dollars." he said.

"We've got nothing figured out." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll make it through it." Chad reassured me.

Do you _remember_ we were

Sitting there by the **water**

You put your arm a r o u n d me

For the _first_ time

A week later we finished setting up everything. To celebrate we invited our friends. Our friends learned to get along after we started dating. We had a little party in our backyard. At night the pool was shining. I saw Wesley put his arm around Zora. She smiled. It reminded me of Chad and I. I felt a hand slip around me. It was Chad. I smiled.

You made a _rebel_ of a

**Careless** man's c a r e f u l daughter

You are the _best_ thing

That's ever been **mine**

"WOOHOO!" I heard Chad yell. Then I heard a splash. He had jumped into the pool. Fully clothed. The others followed. Even Tawni!

"Come one Sonny!" he yelled. The others agreed.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." he smiled.

"Good."

"Good." and I jumped in.

Do you remember all the  
City lights by the _water_

You saw me start to **believe**

For the f i r s t time

It was New Years Eve and we went to a Condor Studio's Reunion Party/New Years Party at the beach. We were counting down to 2013. At the 10 second mark, Chad turned me to him. He was kneeled down on one knee. Wait a minute..is he gonna-

"Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, will you marry me?" he asked. I felt my eyes water up.

"Yes... YES YES YES!" I flung my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

You made a _rebel_ of a

**Careless** man's c a r e f u l daughter

You are the _best_ thing

That's ever been **mine**

"I am not doing that!" I said. Chad wanted me to go snow boarding with him down a really high slope.

"Come on... it'll be fun." he said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

10 Minutes Later

"Let's go again!" I exclaimed. BEST. DAY. EVER!

And I remember that _fight_

At 2:30 am

You said everything was

**Slipping** right out of our hands

"It's not my fault!" I yelled.

"Well it's not mine!" he yelled back. "This is crazy. Everything is slipping right out of our hands.

Right when he said that, it reminded me of my parents. My dad said that the night they divorced.

I ran out _crying_

And you **followed** me out

Into the street

I ran out of the house. I stood there under a street light and cried my eyes out. Chad followed me.

Brace myself for the _goodbye_

Cuz that's **all** I've ever known

Then you took me by s u r p r i s e

You said I'll _never_ leave you **alone**

"Sonny look at me." he said. He had my face in his hands, but I had my eyes closed.

"No." I managed out between sobs.

"Please." he said. I opened my eyes and looked into his blue eyes. "I'll never in a million years leave you alone."

You said

"I _remember_ how we felt

Sitting by the** water**"

And e v e r y t i m e I look at you

It's like the _first_ time

I fell in **love** with a

C a r e l e s s man's _careful_ daughter

She is the b e s t thing

That's ever been _**M I N E**_

"Really?" I choked out.

"Yeah. Remember 1 month into our relationship when we were at the cove with the waterfall? Remember how we felt?" he asked.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears on my face. "Yeah. I love that place."

"Everytime I look into your eyes, it's like the first time. Even IF you were in a fat suit." he continued. I chuckled. "I LOVE you, Sonny. With all my heart. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

**(A/N: Here's the part where it fast forwards! KEEP LISTENING TO THE SONG)**

"You may now kiss the bride." the guy said. We were out in a meadow. Chad kissed me softly and sweetly. We pulled away, smiling.

"I knew you guys would get married!" Selena squealed.

"Even we knew!" Zora said who was with Wesley.

"What should we name them?" Chad asked. I had just given birth to two twin girls.

"How about **Mitzi and Kelly**?" I suggested. I was holding Kelly and he was holding Mitzi. They both had Chad's blue eyes and my dark brown hair.

"Mitzi Eliza Cooper and Kelly Jennette Cooper." Chad said.

"Mommy!" Mitzi said.

"Daddy!" Kelly said.

"Their first words!" Chad and I exclaimed.

"You're getting a baby brother!" I said to 5 year old Kelly and Mitzi.

"Can I name him?" Mitzi asked as I held my new baby boy.

"Sure." Chad said.

"David Austin Cooper."

"I scraped my knee!" 6 year old David said.

"Here's the disinfectant spray." 11 year old Kelly said.

"And here's the lollipop." Mitzi said.

_I can see it now_

**So who agrees that this was the best and longest one shot I've ever written? Huh? I LOVE THIS SONG SOOO MUCH!**


End file.
